


how easy you are (to need)

by DragonEyez



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: The Builder comes back home but doesn't smell like themself, and Malroth intends to fix that
Relationships: Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	how easy you are (to need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cannibalistic_Fawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalistic_Fawn/gifts).



> title from [it will come back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMhZ18EmlFA) by hozier

The first thing Malroth noticed as he approached the cabin was the glow of lights through the windows. At first he was confused, _he_ certainly hadn’t left any lamps or anything like that burning. It had been daytime when he’d gone out to tend to the garden and feed the chickens. When he opened the door, the situation was...illuminated. The Builder stood in the kitchen, back to the door as they washed up at the kitchen sink. He made no attempt to hide his entrance, shutting the door firmly behind himself. With a low growl, he ducked his face into the crook of his Builder’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“Hello, Mal.” He felt a hand patting him on the head. “I missed you too.”

“You didn’t tell me you were back.”

“I didn’t see you in the house so I figured you were with the animals.”

“You still could’ve come and found me.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Malroth just huffed, breathing a hot puff of air against their neck. Breathing in again, this time though his nose, he noticed the strange scents lingering. Alongside that, there was a faint hint of blood. He pulled away, turning the Builder to face him. “Did someone attack you?”

They winced, looking guilty, and Malroth’s chest tightened. “Only a little. I’m fine, I promise.” They pulled back one short-sleeve to reveal an a already healing shallow cut.

“Still, I wasn’t there to protect you! I knew I should’ve come along.”

“We already talked about that! Come on now, I’m _fine_. Besides, somebody had to stay with the animals and I couldn’t just leave the other islands without any real infrastructures after that storm.”

“Ugh. I hate how you’re always such a goody-goody. Now you smell weird _and_ you’re hurt.”

“Excuse me. I _smell_ bad? Look, I bathed this morning, what more do you want from me here?”

At that, Malroth’s face split into a slow, wicked grin and crouched to pick his Builder up. He laughed a little at their surprised yelp and held tight even as they scrabbled to regain their sense of balance, adjusting to suddenly being swept up off the ground. Like he would ever _drop_ them. “I _want_ you.”

“Oh Mal.” They laughed, positions now reversed as they tucked _their_ face against _his_ neck now. He felt a soft nip at the exposed join of his neck and shoulder. “You always have me.”

That struck something deep in him and he shifted his grip so that he could gently press his claws into the meat of their legs. Their breath hitched and strong legs clenched tighter around his waist.

“You don’t smell like you though.”

“You mean I don’t smell like _you_.”

“Same difference.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” Half-challenge, half-invitation, everything he needed to hear.

Malroth didn’t even bother to respond. Instead he carried the Builder to their bedroom and dumped them onto the bed (the one he had chopped down the tree for and they had constructed, warm and sturdy and just big enough for the both of them). They looked up at him with adoration, even as they awkwardly scooted themself back up the bed to get into a more comfortable position. He stopped them, though, and ignored their confused look, instead pulling them back down the bed by one ankle. 

“Mal?”

“You said I could have you. So let me _have_ you.”

Their eyes grew and he could _smell_ salt and heat. “Okay. Okay.”

“Thank you.” See, he could remember his manners. Sometimes. 

Now that he had his Builder where he wanted them, he stood so one of his thighs pressed against their crotch and carded their hair out of their face. _I missed you_ , he thought again. Instead of saying it aloud, he dipped his head under their chin and peppered soft kisses against their throat, taking advantage of open skin when they tilted their head back wordlessly. He took his time, waiting until they were soft and pliant before biting down on one side. A laugh bubbled deep in his chest at their surprised jump and the way their resulting moan vibrated through him.

“There’s nowhere I need to be for the next few days.” Malroth knew what that meant. _Make me yours._ He happily took them up on the offer, biting and sucking at exposed skin until a ring of red stood out against flushed tan skin. “Admiring your handiwork?”

“How could I not? You’re beautiful.”

In lieu of a response, Malroth found himself pulled down by his shirt into a messy kiss of tongue and teeth. It was a striking feeling to raise hands to his Builder’s arms and feel hard muscle flex under his fingers. To know that if they want to, they could pull him off his feet and onto the bed, or really anywhere they wanted. The thought made him a bit weak at the knees and his cock harden, made him want to give in to the fantasy he’d built in his mind, to give in and let them turn the tides, but that wasn’t the plan. He tried to slide his hands up their shirt, to feel more warm skin (proof of life, expanses to claim), but only got his claws snagged in the fabric. Frustrated, he tugged and felt a sense of glee at the noise of fabric ripping. The Builder gripped him tighter and ground down against his knee, urging him on. Malroth raked his claws up their back, paying no mind to how he caught skin along with the offending cloth. 

“Mal…” They whined into his mouth. 

He pulled away, even as he wanted to drink deeper. “I know.”

With their shirt gone, Malroth could see the healing wound again, and he latched his teeth around it. He was careful not to draw blood, but there would be a mark encircling it for a good while. All the better to let the world know that for however big and bad it thought it was, _he_ was still there. He blew gentle against the mark, feeling a sense of satisfaction in seeing the way goosebumps cropped up in response. Red lines from his claws and teeth began to stand raised. His hands dropped to his Builder’s chest, relishing in finally being able to _truly_ feel them with the shirt gone. Almost as if drawn magnetically, he dragged them down his Builder’s chest, let the callous pads of his thumbs catch gently against their nipples and run over semi-sensitive mirror image scar tissue.

The Builder whimpered and ground down against the strong knee Malroth had partially forgotten was still settled between their legs. They arched up into his touch, pressing every available inch of themself against him. They bit at his lip and pulled at his own shirt, demanding from him what he’d asked first. 

“Don’t be so impatient.” He pinched one of their nipples with the flats of his fingers.

“ _You_ try being patient when you’ve been waiting for _days_ and suddenly all your boyfriend wants to do is tease. C’mon, I know you want this too.” They reached down to cup Malroth’s erection through his pants, using only a fraction of the amount of pressure he wanted so that he was chasing them when they pulled away. “You have me.”

Malroth couldn’t do much more than push them down, the last of his self-control dissolving. He pressed a kiss to the center of their sternum before sucking a dark mark just to the right over their heart. One of his hands raised to their mouth and he tapped two fingers against their lips until they sucked them in. With his free hand, Malroth unbuttoned his Builder’s pants and tugged at them until the infernal things barely dangled from one ankle. 

His Builder had soaked through their smalls, Malroth could smell it before he was even greeted with the sight. “All this for me?” His voice was low as he removed his fingers from their mouth. 

“No one else. Only ever yours, Mal.” He sank to his knees.

Before he even tore away his Builder’s smalls, he licked a long, languid stripe up the fabric, his mouth watering at the salty taste. Within an instant, their smalls with the same way as the shirt and he immediately shoved the fingers his Builder had so thoroughly coated with spit into them, relishing the way they clenched down with a yell. Clearly, they’d been ready for a while, given how easily he pumped the digits in and out. 

“All worked up and we haven’t even gotten to the main event. What would everyone say if they knew their hero was so _easy_?” They only groaned at that and tried to close their legs, but he held their thighs even further apart. The tips of his claws pressing into the meat of the leg he held were _just_ shy of the pressure needed to break skin, but they served as a warning none the less. “Don’t high now. You said I had you.”

“I need-” They broke off as he crooked his fingers up.

“I know what you need.” A third finger was added and Malroth drank in their wailing. He fucked them like that for a while, relishing in the way more and more precome dripped from his lover. It felt like his hand was coated in the slick; he loved it.

“Mal, Mal, Mal.” They chanted his name like a prayer, and if he wasn’t so focused on taking his Builder apart, that fact alone would have made him come in his pants. Instead, he began to work their dick with his thumb and nuzzled their thigh. He could tell when they were getting close: they clenched down harder on his fingers, finally tangled their hands in his hair. Right as they tensed up, he smiled against their leg and bit down. They came above him with a strangled yell and a fierce tug of his hair that made his eyes water.

When they came down, Malroth removed his fingers and blew cold air against their slit, delighting in how his lover’s sensitive dick jumped at the stimulation. However they showed no sign of untangling their fingers from his hair, Malroth shrugged and turned back to teasing his Builder with little kitten licks, humming or laughing occasionally to send vibrations that made their grip tighten. By the time they had their wits about them, they’d slung their legs over his shoulders, encasing Malroth’s senses in them, _them_ , THEM. He ate them out in earnest, licking up their spend and the mess it had made before sucking hard on their dick, intent on making them come again. The buildup was longer but they were incredibly sensitive under his ministrations, twisting and writhing and kicking until they came again, still just as loud as the first time. 

This time they didn’t bother waiting for him to decide what he wanted, they pulled him up from his position on the floor and into a desperate kiss. It was messy and imprecise, truly more about the idea and the act itself. “You’re so good to me. I love you. I love you.”

Those words never failed to spark a suffocating warmth in Malroth’s chest and he keened in response. A wholly unfitting noise for someone like _him_ to be making, but what did he care? Only his Builder, his _love_ was around to hear. Their leg bumped against his still-clothed erection and they looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Mal I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“But I want to take care of you.”

“You d-”

“Mal. I _want_ you.”

He swallowed hard and blushed a bit at the intensity of their gaze. “You have me.”

“So show me I do. Come and fuck me.”

He couldn’t very well say “no” to a request like that, nor would he. Hurriedly, he stripped of his pants and lined up his dick with his lover’s slit, pushing in to the wet, waiting heat with a groan. They pulled him down on top of them so they could bury their face in his chest as they clung on for dear life as he fucked them into the mattress. The sensations were overwhelming. For his Builder, from coming twice and now being fucked towards a third orgasm. For Malroth, from delaying his own pleasure for so long for the way heat and sex and _them_ hung in the air in the most alluring perfume he’d ever encountered. For wet heat enveloping him and the little gasps his love was making and the overwhelming feeling of Love that filled his chest. He approached the edge quicker than he would have liked, and with a groan, he pulled out and brought himself to completion with his hand, coming on his love’s chest and stomach. 

As much as he wanted to just collapse in bed next to the Builder, he knew they’d be complaining about the stickiness as soon as the got their feet under themself (metaphorically speaking anyways)s. So he tottered off to fetch a warm wash rag and water for the both of them. When he came back, he set about gently wiping away first his own spend and the mess between his love’s legs and surveyed the scratches and bite marks he’d covered them with. Deciding better safe than sorry, he fetched the antiseptic and lotion and gently rubbed both into injuries sustained on the road and in bed, taking care to be as gentle as possible. It was only once he was satisfied with the state of things (ruined clothes aside) that he climbed into bed next to the Builder, pulling them to his chest, wrapping them in a blanket and offering them water. 

“You take such good care of me, Mal.” They sighed against his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Uh, you’re welcome I suppose. I should be thanking you, I think.”

“Mmmm. Maybe. I love you, you know.”

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to their head, breathing in their scent and settling into his bones at the _rightness_ of it. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [@frabjousgay](https://twitter.com/frabjousgay) on twitter. if you want me to write you a fic, come check me out on twitter


End file.
